stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Aesopos
Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:22 (UTC) :Ook een welkom van mij! Ik hoop dat we met jou weer een actieve gebruiker rijker zijn :p 14 mei 2007 16:26 (UTC) ::En nóg een welkom van de president 14 mei 2007 18:07 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Je wou aan het water wonen: Civitas Libertas-Strand, er zijn strandvilla's aan de kust ;-) 15 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:06 (UTC) TV Hey Aesopos. Ben je geïnteresseerd in een eigen TV-zender? De Pacifix Media Group zou namelijk zelf een tv-station willen oprichten, net als Terra en MenM Corp. Als je geïnteresseerd zou zijn, laat je me maar iets weten. 6 jun 2007 18:00 (UTC). :Ik heb er eens over nagedacht. Zou een TV-zender uitsluitend met leerrijke programma's interessant kunnen zijn ? Natuurlijk geen saaie boel, daar hebben we genoeg voorbeelden van. Maar iets aparts, iets waarnaar iedereen uitkijkt. Voor het inhoudelijke wil ik wel zorgen maar de technische kant (beelden etc.) moet ik gezien mijn onkunde op dit gebied, aan een specialist ter zake geven. Wat denkt U ? Aesopus 8 jun 2007 06:31 (UTC) ::Wel, tijdelijk is er een verbod op nieuwe media, maar je kan wel enkele uurtjes op Q-TV krijgen. 8 jun 2007 10:26 (UTC) :::Heb zopas naar de uitzending "alles kan beter gekeken". Ik heb er echt van genoten. Hilarisch! Aesopus 8 jun 2007 10:54 (UTC) europese vlag? Ik las dat je een europese vlag naast je naam zou willen zien? Mogelijk kan ik je helpen 8 jun 2007 14:24 (UTC) :Dat vind ik dolfijn. Ik moet straks weg maar laat je berichtje achter, ik kom er morgen op terug. Aesopus 8 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::Ik kan je ook helpen. 1) je moet de vlag van Wikipedia 'jatten'. Twee, kleiner maken met "Nummer"px, 3) Een sjabloon maken (bijv Aesopos/HT), daar Aesopos + vlag in stoppen, naar Mijn voorkeuren gaan en daar invullen, en dan opslaan. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) :::De Europese vlag is al geüpload, dus je moet 'em niet meer jatten 8 jun 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::::Ben blij dat de je de vlag hebt willen uploaden, k' hou namelijk niet van jatten (nu enkel nog zien hoe het eruit ziet. :::::Wanneer iemand iets van iemand "jat" blijft de "bejatte" toch maar met een wrange nasmaak en een hoop vragen zitten. En ik kan er van meespreken ... ik werd reeds meermaals "bejat". Maar wat wil je, als iemand erop uit is je te "bejatten" kan je bitter weinig doen. Bovendien: gestolen goed gedijt niet goed. Vandaar, beste Alexandru, ben ik niet de geknipte partner. Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:42 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben hier terug: hoe kan ik die vlag nu voor mijn naam plakken ? Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:46 (UTC) . Waar kan ik nog andere van die leuke dingetjes als de vinden ? Ik zou er graag een paar "in collectie" nemen. Aesopus 9 jun 2007 11:51 (UTC) # Je maakt een sjabloon: Gebruiker:Aesopos/HT en zet daar de inhoud van je handtekening in (+ vlag) # Je maakt er nog een: Gebruiker:Aesopos/HT2 en zet daar # Bij mijn voorkeuren zet je bij persoonlijke handtekening: :::::::Het het geprobeerd, en zie wat er uit komt : [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopus]] 10 jun 2007 09:29 (UTC) # Vink daaronder het vakje aan en sla op; Voila! en ondertekenen met vier tildes 9 jun 2007 11:53 (UTC) (momenteel is er alleen maar smile) :Ik slaag er maar niet in de Europese vlag voor mijn naam te krijgen en heb dan ook, in stil overleg met mezelf, beslist mij vanaf heden nog enkel met het editen van gewone tekst bezig te houden. De rest laat ik over aan de specialisten ! Aesopus 10 jun 2007 07:09 (UTC) ::Je zet er 18px voor. 10 jun 2007 09:16 (UTC) :::Nog eens geprobeerd en ... 18px 10 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::::En je naam niet vergeten. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 09:35 (UTC) ::::: EN hier komt de allerlaatste poging van een hoogbejaarde internetsmurfer: smilesmile 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:37 (UTC) :::::: What a day, thanks to your help I made it (somewhat) ... smile 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:38 (UTC) :Nog een laatste tip: gebruik Aesopos (zie bewerkingspagina), met een link. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 09:44 (UTC) :: Het wordt met de minuut ingewikkelderd, maar nu moet ik weg ! 18px Aesopus 10 jun 2007 09:46 (UTC) :::[[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopus]] 10 jun 2007 15:57 (UTC) Nee, 18px Aesopos :). Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 15:58 (UTC) :::: en nu , [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|18px Aesopos :).]] 10 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) :w8, onder "Teken voor ondertekening, heb je daar wel een vinkje gezet? Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:10 (UTC) ::::: met de moed der wanhoop en een "Emoticon:Confused" : 18px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:15 (UTC) :::::: confused ... I made it, I made it, YOU made it !!! a million thanks smile smile :::::: and ... Great. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:32 (UTC) : Vraagje: denk je dat er een mogelijkheid bestaat mijn vlag wat duidelijker/groter te maken ? 18px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::Hoe groter het aantal px hoe groter de afbeelding, dus bijvoorbeeld 25 px. Alexandru eq. 10 jun 2007 16:40 (UTC) ::: Waw, het werkt 25px Aesopos :). 10 jun 2007 16:44 (UTC)